


take care (of my heart)

by heart_of_ice



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not even close to okay, Post 2x14, So many emotions, idk what to tag because idk what i just wrote, just toby falling more in love with happy i reckon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_of_ice/pseuds/heart_of_ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an angel beside him and it's hours later but he can still hear the words she had said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take care (of my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sarah's post on Tumblr about Toby not being fully asleep and hearing Happy's confession. But it's just a lot of Toby creeping on a sleeping Happy. 
> 
> I couldn't help myself so I went and wrote this. I'M SORRY OKAY (the ep hit me in the face with the feels)

Toby watches Happy, curled like a ball in the chair beside him, as the soft orange of dawn colours the sky outside. 

 

In this light, everything about her screams  _soft_. And in all the times that Toby has been beside Happy, tossing back a witty reply to every cynical remark, he can not - for the life of him - recall a time in which she has looked as soft as she does right now. She’s managed to curl in on herself that the tiny chair looks big. Her head’s resting on her knees, arms wrapped around her shins. When she looks like this, he knows she doesn’t really need him to, but he wants to protect her nevertheless. 

 

He likes this. He likes that he can watch her and there’s nothing to stop him. He just likes _Happy_. 

 

 _I...am falling for the guy_.

 

Her words from earlier float between them, begging to be caught in his hands. 

 

He had wanted to jump out of the chair and dance. Just - just wanted to take her by the hands and lead her around the room. He feels light just thinking about it. Were it not for the heaviness left in his limbs, he might have already floated off into space.

 

What he would give to hear Happy talk some more about her emotions. He'd do it - whatever it took to have her feel safe to do so - he'd do it.

 

Happy changes her position on the chair. She rests her head on the arm, her legs dangling over the side, arms folded over her stomach. Toby smiles.

 

He can’t help thinking that it was worth it - the waiting for the love oak, the nearly dying, the giving her space, the letting her do what she needs to do. He thinks it’s worth it because it got him here, it got _them_ here and he knows, as surely as he knows that the sinoatrial node makes his heart beat, that she’s worth it. 

 

She’s worth more than whatever it is he's done be in her life; she's worth everything.

 

 _I...am falling for the guy_. 

 

Toby shuts his eyes as Happy turns to face him. He opts for looking at her from beneath his lashes and smiles. He’s almost sure he’ll be doing a lot more of that. A lot more of whatever came with knowing how Happy feels. And knowing that she notices him in the way he notices her.

 

Her lips are parted and her cargo pants have left an imprint on her cheeks. She stirs, stretching her arms up, her shirt rising up with the movement. Then Happy sits up, groaning, low and long - a sound he feels in his core - as she arches her back. 

 

He refuses to think about how long she’s been sitting cramped on that chair. How long she'd been watching over him, his own personal guardian angel through the night.

 

Then she sets her eyes over to him, still tucked under the blanket. She brings her knees to her chest and rests her chin on her knee as she waits for him to wake up. 

 

Toby stops watching Happy from beneath his lashes, as though he's afraid to be caught watching something as beautiful as Happy in the morning.

 

He's not really used to waking up with another person beside him nowadays. He’s not used to Happy voicing out what she feels and he’s most definitely not used to Happy fussing over him. It feels a little like being tickled from the inside and a lot like being licked by flames. Always when he least expects it - when he’s reading a report after a case, when he’s reading - does she come out of nowhere and catch him off guard. 

 

He reaches up to scratch his cheek and stills. 

 

The deafening sound of wood scraping along concrete fills the room as Happy drags the chair closer to him. There's a small hand on his shoulder. 

 

 _I...am falling for the guy_. 

 

“Hey, Doc, you're up,” Happy whispers as he opens his eyes. He’s not sure what to think of the hand on his shoulder without thinking of how those same fingers had brushed along his neck as she had tucked him in. And he's not sure he can manage to open his mouth without saying something stupid.

 

So he makes do with giving her a small smile. She smiles back before she reaches for the tray on the floor. 

 

“Are you hungry?” she asks, setting the tray in her lap. He shakes his head. “Thirsty? You must be thirsty. Is your throat still sore? I mean, you didn't sound too good on -“

 

He adds Happy rambling to the list of things he's not used to. He stops her with a light, gentle hand on her knee. He removes it just as quickly. _Slow, Toby, slow._

 

“I’m okay,” he tells her. In truth, his blocked nose has eased and there’s no more pounding pain behind his eyes. Besides, with Happy beside him, and her admission dancing in his mind, he’s more than okay. 

 

Happy, however, looks all kinds of lost. She’s still holding the mug. “Are you sure? Because if you want something to drink, it won’t take long and -“

 

He guides the mug back down to the tray and keeps his fingers loose around her wrist until she unwraps her fingers from the handle. 

 

“I’m okay,” he reassures her, nodding as he looks her in the eyes. 

 

She huffs, defeated, but doesn't say anything. She sets the tray back down before she curls up in the chair, and for the rest of the morning, they watch over one another. 

 

_And he’s...fallen for her._

**Author's Note:**

> Hugs and kisses because Happy knew all those things about Toby. BYE. 
> 
> (P.S thank you for reading, have the loveliest day eveR!! mwah mwah)


End file.
